So Much for Summer
by corbinfay
Summary: This takes place after the end of the Japanese tv drama. As soon as Mizuki reads the note all of the guys from Ohsaka High appear. With them is Kagurazaka since he transferred to Ohsaka. Pairs are Julia x Sano, Mizuki x Nakatsu, and Kagurazaka x Oc. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Hana Kimi fan fiction. I'm basing mine on the Japanese TV drama. This takes place after Mizuki gets home and receives the note from Ohsaka High. This is about what happens when everyone shows up. Oh the insanity of it all. it's a Izumi x Julia, Nakatsu x Mizuki, and Kagurazaka x OC.

**So Much For Summer**

Mizuki looked around as a thunderous noise came from the gates of her driveway. Turning she saw a giant cloud of dust headed toward her. She crouched down and covered her head with her hands. The sound suddenly stopped and she looked up to see thirty-three people in the Ohsaka High uniform. Walking slowly up behind them was Dr. Umeda. A smile spread across her face as she ran around the boys and gave him a hug.

"Umeda-sensei, how are you?" she asked as she looked up at the doctor who was trying desperately to remove himself from her embrace.

"I'm fine Mizuki-chan, now please release me," his face had become bright red while she held onto him. She let go of him before grabbing his hand and skipping to the front of the group. She beamed happily at everyone.

"Mizu-chan, why are there so many guys here?" the voice of Julia broke Mizuki out of her thoughts. Again she ran around her friends so she could look at her. Walking next to her was Ommily, Mizuki's other best girl friend. "Are these the guys from Ohsaka?"

"Yes, these are my fri…" she was cut off by Ommily gasping then running to one of the guys standing by Nakatsu and Sano.

"Oh my god, its Makoto Kagurazaka. Oh my god I'm so not worthy," Ommily dropped to her knees and started bowing to him. "You are my idol. I love you. You are the most amazing…" Mizuki had walked up to her and covered her mouth. She yelped when Ommily bit her. " He's to me as Sano was to you. Don't you get it Mizu?" She blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her. She pulled a black hooded sweatshirt from the bag over her shoulder. With that move everyone looked her over.

Ommily was wearing a mid thigh length black skirt. The bottom was trimmed with purple lace and several zippers adorned the skirt in random places. She wore a pair of black combat boots that came up to her knees. She smiled at the way all of the men looked her over. Giggling she took off the sweatshirt she just put on allowing the guys to see her black corset that laced up the front. Her hair was black and reached beneath her shoulder blades. Black eyeliner and a purple tinted lip gloss were her only make up.

"Stop plotting to break at least half of their hearts. Mizuki would be mad at you." Julia was standing next to her with her arms crossed. Julia wore a pair of blue jean capris. Her shirt was a pale pink that didn't quite reach the top of her pants. She had her wavy blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. Clear lip gloss was the only make up on her face.

She scowled at the guys that were looking her up and down.

Kagurazaka was watching Ommily as she looked at all of his classmates. His eyes raked over the inviting form her body displayed in the outfit she wore. With a sudden spin Ommily was facing him. She caught her boots together and started falling toward him. On instinct he moved forward to catch her. When he caught her they tumbled to the ground. Their lips met and everyone went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hana Kimi (I forgot to put this in the first chapter) The characters of the manga /show do not belong to me. I only own Ommily. And for those that don't know Makoto is Kagurazaka's first name.

**Chapter 2**

Ommily pulled away from Makoto a couple seconds after their lips met. She blushed as she stared up at him. His eyes were trapped with hers. He stayed above her for a minute more before he blushed and pulled away. Makoto Got off of Ommily and offered her his hand, ignoring it she stood on her own. With a quick glance at him she turned to the group of gaping guys and laughed.

"Haven't you seen a kiss before?" she asked them jokingly. Shaking her head she walked up to Nanba and looped her arm with his. "So there is this party at our friend Summer's house and they are always so boring. I was wondering if all of you would like to help me liven things up a little."

Before anyone could respond Julia waked up behind her and slapped the back of her head. "You are not going to that party. I'm not letting get drunk and waking up next to some random guy," a collective gasp came from the males around them. "Mizuki back me up on this," Julia turned to see her best friend talking in whispers with Sano. A small frown crossed her face before it was replaced by a false smile. The only one to notice was Nakatsu.

When Mizuki and Sano stopped talking she had tears in her eyes. Wiping them away she walked up to Ommily and Julia. "I feel like getting drunk, so we are going to that party Jules," Julia winced at the nickname. "Why don't you guys get ready and we'll meet back here in two hours?" She looked right at Dr. Umeda to convey what she meant.

"Come along boys, we have to let the girls get ready if we plan on going to an American party." Slowly the group of teens filtered out the gates and back onto the bus.

The only two to hesitate were Nakatsu and Makoto. Both shook their heads before trailing after the others.

After they left Mizuki started to cry in earnest. Knowing she wouldn't want to talk for at least fifteen minutes Julia and Ommily wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the house. They walked up to her room and sat on the bed letting their friend sob out her heartbreak. After another few minutes Mizuki looked at them and smiled through her tears.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys," she spoke between the sobs. Wiping at her face she stood and went to her vanity. "Sano decided that he didn't love me. He said we would be better as just friends," her voice cracked at the last word. "He said that while we were apart he didn't think of me on his own, that what he felt was just the closeness to something that was forbidden to him. He thinks that I should move on and let what ever hopes I had die," she fell to the floor as her body was wracked with wrenching sobs. Both of her friends jumped off the bed and ran to her. They held her as the tears released the pain she had hidden from her other friends.

Ommily looked at Julia and they both nodded as they stood and picked Mizuki off the ground. Guiding her carefully they went into her bathroom and Julia turned on the shower. "Mizuki, take a shower. When you're done Ommily and I will have an outfit for you to wear tonight. Just make sure your legs are shaved," Mizuki snorted through her tears at the absurdity of the request. Knowing she would be fine Ommily and Julia left the bathroom.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Ommily asked as they looked through the tops in Mizuki's closet. They had already picked a denim skirt that would reach two inches above mid-thigh on Mizuki and a pair of two inch strapped black high heels.

"In time she will be, but it won't be easy for her," Julia responded while looking through Mizuki's dresser. An "Aha" from Ommily made her look up. Ommily showed her a red halter with a black thorn design that ran from the bottom right to the spot that would rest above the heart. Nodding Julia smiled before looking at her cell phone. "Crap, the guys will be her in an hour, and we still need to take showers."

"Lets leave the clothes on the bed and we can use the two other bathrooms up here," Ommily laughed as Julia realized how stupid she was. The set the clothes down before grabbing their bags and exiting Mizuki's room.

Thirty minutes after they left the room they entered to see Mizuki sitting on her bed dressed in the outfit they had set out. Her eyes widened when she saw what they were wearing. Both of them had on skirts almost identical to her own. Ommily's was adorned with a black studded belt while Julia's had a white scarf through the belt loops. Julia had on a baby blue tank top and white sandals. Ommily wore a violet strapless corset with a pair of three inch black peep toe shoes. All three girls had their hair down and their make up tastefully accentuated their lips.

"You look sexy Mizu-chan. I think we may have to beat the boys away tonight," Julia elbowed Ommily playfully.

"Yes, she looks to good for her own safety," both girls smiled when Mizuki laughed at them.

"You guys really know how to make a girl feel like she's loved," Mizuki said as she stood to give them both a hug. They stood in their embrace until they heard the door bell being rung. They let go of each other to head out the door, boy were those boys in for a surprise.

A.N: Next chapter the guys reactions and the beginning of the party.

Ja ne


End file.
